The present invention relates to antennas and radomes, and particularly to a method and apparatus for reducing sidelobes of an antenna covered by a radome.
Radomes are structures designed to cover antennas and thereby to protect them from direct exposure to aerodynamic and environmental conditions, while being as transparent as possible to the antenna's electromagnetic (EM) radiation. However, many types of radomes include various forms of discontinuities or blockages. For example, radomes on high-speed, airborne platforms are usually equipped with a metallic tip to protect the radome against rain erosion, and/or with a pitot probe to measure the pressure of the fluid stream. Dual-sensor infrared/radio frequency (IR/rf) homing systems may include an IR seeker mounted at the radome's nose area. Small Streamline radomes commonly include dimensional and geometrical constraints which lead to an EM discontinuity in the radome's nose area. In all the above radome constructions, the radome may produce a blockage at the antenna's aperture.
When illuminated by the main beam of the antenna, the blockage acts as a secondary source that radiates in antiphase to the primary beam of the antenna. The exact pattern of this new source depends on the blockage dimensions. This radiation pattern interferes with the antenna's main beam and sidelobes, leading to degradation in the gain and sidelobes levels of the antenna's radiation pattern.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, and also apparatus, for reducing the sidelobes of an antenna induced by such blockages in a radome.